1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to devices that help low vision and unsighted persons to read. More particularly, it relates to a Braille input device having a keyboard that includes dot keys, function keys and a cursor control key.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Blind and low vision persons frequently use Braille as a means of writing and reading text. Braille characters are generated by selective activation of eight dots arranged in two parallel columns of four dots each.
Various digital devices are available for entering Braille text into a computer memory and for displaying the stored text. A typical Braille keyboard includes two sets of four dot keys per set and a space key. In some keyboards, a cursor router key is provided for navigating through stored text.
A Braille keyboard may be a stand alone peripheral device for connecting to a microcomputer, or it may be formed as an integral part of a computer.
A notetaker is a portable computer used by blind and low vision students. The notetaker includes a keyboard for inputting text data and a memory for storing data. The notetaker also may include a programmed computer that converts stored text to an audio output so that the user can hear the stored text. It may also include a Braille display to allow a user to read the text. The Braille display has a row of cells, each of which displays one character of stored text by selectively raising pins to form the dots for the character displayed.
Function keys are provided for selecting different functions in a standard QWERTY computer keyboard. Similar function keys have not been available for Braille keyboards.
Accordingly, there is a need for a Braille input device including a keyboard having function keys.
However, in view of the prior art considered as a whole at the time the present invention was made, it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill in the art that an improved Braille keyboard was needed, nor was it obvious how the need could be fulfilled if it had been perceived.